Luxúria
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]Ela era o refrão que martelava em sua cabeça, mas só o refrão não era suficiente. [ShuuheiIsane][Desafio 140 temas MDF]


**Nota:** Crack pairing e spoilers do arco da Soul Society.

**

* * *

**

**---**

_**- Luxúria -**_

**---**

**---**

Tudo havia começado há algumas semanas atrás com uma conversa casual. Ele estava saindo de um treino particularmente cansativo e ela, que estava coincidentemente por perto, se prontificara a curar alguns de seus machucados antes que ele voltasse à sede do 9° Batalhão.

Ele não se lembrava de uma única palavra que ela dissera, mas se lembrava nitidamente de como sua voz era melodiosa, de como os fios curtos de seu cabelo deixavam à morta a curva de seu pescoço e de como o cheiro suave que exalava dela penetrava por seus poros como água.

Quando sentiu que a reiatsu dela já se afastava de sua pele e que suas poucas feridas já estavam completamente curadas, ela disse a única coisa que ele se preocupou em lembrar.

_"Venha me visitar qualquer hora dessas."_

E por todo aquele tempo aquelas palavras ecoaram dentro da cabeça dele como uma música da qual ele não conseguia esquecer o refrão, mesmo que não soubesse a melodia. Era daquela forma que sempre se pegava pensando em Kotetsu; todos os relances e conversas sem importância que tivera com ela. Mas ao final de cada linha de pensamento relacionada à ela, percebia que haviam espaços demais em branco.

Aonde ela ia em seus dias de folga como vice-capitã do 4° batalhão, se tinha folgas para começo de conversa, sobre o que gostava de conversar, como preferia arrumar seus cabelos, não sabia nada disso (e por muito tempo nunca se preocupou em saber), mas agora havia a Kotetsu Isane que ele queria conhecer, que queria tocar, que queria beijar pelo simples prazer de fazê-lo. Ele queria conquistá-la e fazê-la sentir o que ele sentia, queria que ela o quisesse tanto quanto ele a queria.

A queria, porque ela era o refrão que tocava continuamente no fundo de sua mente.

Era por isso que seus pés subconscientemente escolhiam o caminho mais longo durante a patrulha do 9° Batalhão dentro do Seireitei, do qual ficara encarregado desde que seu Capitão traíra a Soul Society, sempre passando pela frente do hospital que ficava dentro da jurisdição do 4° Batalhão.

E também era por isso que, depois de tanto tempo imaginando variadas formas de abordagem, ele estava ali, parado em frente ao consultório da vice-capitã do 4° Batalhão, segurando o braço onde escondia uma ferida – _uma desculpa_ –, esperando que ela abrisse a porta.

"Huh? Hisagi-san? O que está fazendo aqui?" foram as primeiras palavras confusas que ela disse ao abrir a porta e encontrar-se frente à frente a ele, o que ele sabia ser compreensível, uma vez que já haviam se passado semanas desde o último, rápido, encontro deles.

Ele esticou os dedos que cobriam o corte de seu braço, por onde o sangue vagarosamente saia e descia até o cotovelo em pequenos filetes e silenciosamente viu a compreensão, que ele já esperava, refletida nos olhos dela. Ela abriu a porta ainda mais, dando um passo para trás para que ele pudesse entrar.

"Como conseguiu um corte desses, Hisagi-san? Se não se importa que eu pergunte." ela emendou rapidamente, percebendo seu atrevimento enquanto inspecionava a ferida.

"Eu estava treinando." ele respondeu simplesmente, correndo os olhos pelo consultório como sempre fazia ao entrar em um novo território. Após alguns segundos já tinha sua sentença, não gostava dali, era muito branco e cheirava a éter.

Era muito _impessoal_.

Ela sorriu amenamente e entendeu que não deveria aprofundar o assunto. Depois de limpar a ferida e passou a focalizar sua reiatsu sobre o corte, esperou paciente até que o mesmo se fechasse sob sua influência.

Ela não cheirava a éter, ele constatou estando tão próximo a ela, mas também não cheirava a essências doces e suaves como as outras mulheres. Ele não sabia definir o que era aquela sensação que o cheiro peculiar dela lhe trazia, não sabia dizer porquê seu primeiro instinto era forçar sobre a pele dela o cheiro de seu próprio corpo.

"Deveria tomar mais cuidado durante o treinamento, Hisagi-san." ela comentou brevemente, se afastando dele após concluir sua tarefa.

Ele olhou para o braço e constatou que do corte só restara o sangue escurecido ao final de seu cotovelo, e teve que suprimir um leve sentimento de frustração enquanto sorria para ela e agradecia o tratamento.

"Ah, Hisagi-san..." ela chamou hesitantemente, ao vê-lo levantar-se e encaminhar-se para a porta. "Você tem algum compromisso agora?"

Os olhos dele fixaram-se nos dela, e ele compreendeu o que a hesitação dela não a permitia dizer.

_Fique mais um pouco._

"Não, não tenho." respondeu simplesmente, permanecendo em pé e parado próximo à porta, esperando que ela emendasse o assunto.

"Então talvez gostaria de sentar-se e tomar um chá comigo, o dia hoje parece um pouco devagar." ela sugeriu subitamente mais descontraída, indicando a cadeira onde ele estava sentado antes com a mão.

Ele teve que reprimir o sorriso enviesado que certamente teria surgido em seus lábios, limitando-se a acenar positivamente com a cabeça antes de voltar a se sentar.

"Você tem certeza que não seria um incômodo? No caso de uma emergência..."

"Ah não, Unohana-taichou está aqui hoje, caso tenho alguma emergência ela me avisará imediatamente." ela explicou descontraidamente, sem nem perceber que acabara de cortar a fala dele.

Percebendo que o assunto morria ali, ele aproveitou o momento de silêncio entre eles para memorizar como a curva que a cintura dela fazia ficava bonita sob os vários tecidos de seu uniforme shinigami, enquanto ela pegava uma xícara de cerâmica reserva do armário e a servia.

Quando ela se virou para colocar a xícara sobre a mesa, ele, em um movimento rápido e calculado, segurou o pulso dela e o manteve parado. E, como se com aquele único movimento o tempo tivesse resolvido tirar uma folga, eles ficaram naquela mesma posição, respirações suspensas e olhares dispersados.

Ela era macia, ele constatou brevemente, seguindo o braço dela com os olhos até chegar à mão que segurava a xícara firmemente. Ela era macia e ele queria sentir a maciez dela contra a sua pele áspera.

"Hã, Hisagi-san."

Lentamente ele ergueu o rosto e fixou os olhos nos lábios dela; eles tinham formato de coração e ele subitamente se esqueceu do que estava fazendo ali. Ela estava tão perto, tão ao alcance de suas mãos, que não seria necessário muito esforço para beijá-la.

Querer que ela quisesse o mesmo que ele, naquele momento, era uma piada. Estava óbvio que se ela não o quisesse jamais permitira uma aproximação daquelas.

"Hisagi-san."

Ela estava bem ali, bem na sua frente, ela com seus lábios em forma de coração, seu cheiro e sua maciez; se ele a queria tanto, por que simplesmente não a pegava? Não havia nada para impedi-lo agora, nenhuma resistência, nenhuma cobrança, nenhuma pergunta; nada.

Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era se inclinar um pouco mais...

"Hisagi-san, você está bem?"

Então por que ele estava nervoso? Kotetsu era apenas uma mulher, uma entre milhares outras, não tinha nenhuma novidade nisso.

_Mas com ela tinha que ser diferente._

Não podia simplesmente pegar só porque estava lá, não podia simplesmente tocar porque estava ao seu alcance, ela era diferente e merecia ser tratada como tal.

"Shuuhei."

"Hã?"

"Me chame pelo primeiro nome, Isane-san." ele pediu com um sorriso enviesado, em um óbvio tom de divertimento.

"Ta bom."

Ele soltou o pulso dela e se levantou, discretamente distanciando-se da escrivaninha.

"Eu acabei de lembrar de um comunicado que deveria ter dado ao pessoal do Batalhão. Vou ter que deixar o chá para a próxima vez." ele mentiu mesmo que sua expressão fosse perfeitamente neutra.

"Ah, tudo bem então."

"A gente se vê, Isane-san." ele acenou ligeiramente com a mão, já abrindo a porta do consultório e colocando um pé para fora.

"Venha me ver de vez em quando, Hisa–, er, Shuuhei-san." ela se auto-corrigiu na metade da frase, acenando para a porta que se fechava.

Apesar do que ele mesmo tinha dito, Hisagi não tinha qualquer intenção de ver Kotetsu Isane novamente após aquele encontro. Não porque não quisesse, não porque não a desejasse mais, mas porque queria muito mais do que podia ter.

Ele queria ela não por um súbito capricho, queria tudo e ainda mais do que tudo. Queria aquilo que, como vice-capitão do 9° Batalhão, não podia ter.

Queria a música inteira, e não só o refrão.

**-.-.-.-**

**

* * *

**

Desafio MDF 240 temas.

xD


End file.
